The Christmas Shoes
by Providencelover
Summary: Sue and the team get a case that hits a little too close to home for Sue. Warning: SAD!


The Christmas Shoes

Bullpen:

"She asked me to speak at her ASL class tonight at the college," Sue was telling her teammates as they sat around the office the day before Christmas vacation. Sue and the team had been given two weeks of vacation time and Sue couldn't wait. She was leaving for Ohio the day before Christmas Eve.

"Who?" Jack asked as he walked into the bullpen. "What are we talking about?"

"Our neighbor Mrs. O'Malley," Lucy answered. "She teaches an ASL class at the community college and she asked if Sue would come and speak."

"Congratulations," Jack said looking at Sue. He went over to his desk and sat down, staring at the massive amount of paperwork before him. "This is what I hate about the FBI."

Sue giggled at Jack's comment. Turning to Tara she asked, "So, if you're free tonight, maybe you can go with Sharon, Lucy and I for coffee after I speak."

"I still need to get some last minute gifts," Tara said, "or otherwise I'd go with you."

"Christmas is just a bunch of commercialized nonsense," Myles mumbled from his desk.

Sue's eyebrows shot up. She knew Myles to be sarcastic but never this cold. "Myles, how can you say such a thing?" she snapped in utter disbelief. "Christmas is not just about presents....." Myles cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I don't want to hear it, Thomas," he snapped. "You have your opinion and I have mine." He stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, unlike some of you, I actually have work to do." And with that, Myles stormed out of the bullpen.

"Someone's crabby," Lucy mumbled and walked back over to her desk.

Sue sat back down at her desk, lost in thought. She was excited about speaking at the ASL class but she was also worried about Myles. After three years of working with him, she had gotten used to his sarcastic comments. The comment he'd made earlier, however, was not his usual sarcastic remark, it was something completely different. Sue couldn't help but think something was going on with Myles, something he kept hidden deep inside him.

Pushing the thought from her mind, Sue looked down at the stack of paperwork in front of her. Jack's right, she thought as she picked up her pen, this is the worst thing about the FBI.

Just then, Ted came into the office, a folder in his hand. "Listen up everyone," he said. "We have a new case."

"We're still doing paperwork from the last one," Bobby whined.

"What is it?" Sue asked. She stood up and went over to Ted so she could focus on what he was saying.

"A man by the name of Jeffery Zimmerman has escaped from prison. He's a known jewel thief. He was arrested two years ago for making off with ten million dollars worth of jewelry."

Sue's mouth dropped open. "Did I read that right?" she asked her boss. "Did you just say ten million?"

Ted nodded. "That's what I said." He handed the file to Jack and turned back to the group. "This is a very delicate situation. When we arrested him, we also arrested him for attempted murder as well. He tried to kill his wife and eight year old child."

"Where is the wife now?" Sue asked.

"As of two years ago, she moved to New York and that was the last anyone heard of her," Ted said. He nodded at Jack and walked out of the room.

"So, where should we start?" Sue asked as she looked around at her teammates.

"The obvious thing to do would be to try to track down the wife," Myles said.

"What's her name?" Sue asked.

"Sharon Zimmerman, mother of Katie Zimmerman," Jack said. He held up a photo and Sue gasped.

"Oh, my gosh," she murmured. She placed a hand over her mouth. Her whole body began to tremble. "That's Sharon O'Malley, my neighbor."

"Sue, " Jack began firmly, "If you feel you need to step away from the case…." Sue cut him off.

"No," she whispered. She looked at him. "If anything, this case is more important than ever." She went over to her desk and sat down, her mind racing. She hadn't known Sharon and her daughter, Katie that long. They'd just moved into the building six months ago. But during those months Sue had become to trust Sharon as a friend. She'd taken her to Deaf events and had even helped her prepare lesson plans for her ASL class at the community college.

But had all that been a lie? Was Sharon really the wife of an abusive jewel thief? As much as Sue didn't want to believe it, she knew it was true. Lifting her head, Sue looked over at Jack. Even from her desk, she could see the concern in his eyes. He was worried about her; she realized and offered him a small smile. Getting to her feet, she walked over to his desk.

"I'll be fine, Jack," she told him, when deep down she knew she wasn't going to be fine. Not when one of her dearest friends was in trouble, possibly fighting for her life. Taking a deep breath, Sue continued. "I think we should go talk with her." And with that, Sue turned on her heel and went back to her desk to retrieve her coat.

Sue was silent as she rode with Jack to her apartment. Her mind was racing. She kept trying to come up with the right words to approach the subject but so far, her mind was a blank. She had always hated cases like this, when good friends were involved. It made the job so much harder, both emotionally and professionally. She wanted to be there for Sharon as a friend, but she also knew she had to treat her like any other informant or suspect.

Sue waited as Jack stopped the car and killed the engine. She looked over at him, giving him another one of her smiles.

"Can you handle this?" Jack asked. He looked at her, studying her face. She was trying desperately to put on a hero act, but Jack wasn't falling for it. He knew she was worried. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. It was the same feeling he'd experienced the day she'd been kidnapped by Dan, that feeling of sheer terror and worry.

"Yes, Jack," she whispered. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'll be fine. It's part of the job." Sue patted his arm and climbed out of the car. Grabbing Lev from the backset she made her way into the building. But instead of taking the elevator to the third floor, Sue climbed the stairs to the second. When she finally reached Sharon's apartment, she stopped and looked over at Jack, her jaw sat in a straight line. She'd done this many times before. Why was this any different?

Because Sharon is your neighbor and good friend, Sue reminded herself. Taking one last deep breath, she knocked on the door. Her heart pounded as she waited for it to open. She still had no idea what she was going to say.

"Sue, this is a surprise," Sharon said as she opened the door. Sharon was a tall, slender woman with jet black hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing khakis and a brown sweater. Her long hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Sue looked over at Jack and then turned back to Sharon. "I am," she whispered. She removed the picture of Sharon's husband from her coat pocket and held it out to her friend. "We need to talk to you about your husband."

A look of shock and surprise passed over Sharon's face. Without saying a word, she motioned for Sue and Jack to enter the apartment. "I knew something like this would happen," she whispered. She looked at Sue. "So, he's out?"

Sue nodded. She looked over at Jack, hoping he'd get the hint and jump in.

"Mrs. O'Malley," Jack began, his voice soothing and gentle, "We understand how difficult this is for you but any information you can give us will be a great help."

Sharon sighed. Pushing a strand of stray hair from her eyes, she began her story. "He was so good to me when we first met," she began. Her voice shook as she spoke and Sue placed a comforting hand on her arm, "Very caring and loving. But then he started getting more and more angry. At first it was just little stuff, but then it got to the point….." Sharon was interrupted by a coughing fit. Once it subsided she looked at the agents and Sue noticed for the first time just how weak and tired her friend looked. "To the point where he would throw things," she continued. Tears came down her cheeks. "And then it happened."

"What happened?" Sue whispered.

"The night he tried to kill me." Quiet sobs escaped her throat but she continued talking. "After he was arrested Katie and I moved to New York. We were there for two years and then I decided to move back. I figured it he hadn't tried to find us for this long; he would give up so I moved us back here. I wanted Katie to be near her grandparents."

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Malley," Jack said. "One more question. Do you know where your husband might go?"

Sharon shook her head wearily. "No, I don't."

"Thank you," Jack said and stood up. "You've been a big help."

"I just want him put back in jail," Sharon said. She stood up and walked toward the door. Sue noticed the effort it took her and wondered how she was still teaching in this condition. It was obvious she was very sick and Sue wondered if she'd seen a doctor.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Jack said and walked out of the apartment. After a few seconds he turned around, realizing Sue wasn't behind him.

"You go ahead, Jack," Sue said. She gestured toward the living room. "I'm going to go talk to Sharon. We have catching up to do. Tell anyone who asks that I've taken a personal day."

Jack looked at Sue, his expression serious. "Sue, are you sure you can handle this?"

Sue nodded, forcing a smile. "I'm fine Jack," she said for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She hated lying to him. She wanted to tell him everything, about how worried she was. Sharon's health was declining and even though it wasn't official, Sue knew there was something wrong.

"See you tomorrow?" Jack asked.

Sue nodded and walked into the living room. Sharon was on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Wearily she looked over at Sue and smiled weakly.

"Isn't this pathetic?" Sharon asked and laughed. "It's only one in the afternoon and I'm exhausted."

Sue went over and sat down beside her friend. "Sharon have you been to a doctor?" She blurted out but then bit her lip. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

Sharon held up a hand. "It's fine. And yes I have been to a doctor." She paused for a moment. "I have a weak heart and they say that without a transplant I won't make it until next Christmas."

A wave of sadness washed over Sue and she tried desperately to fight back tears. She didn't' want to get emotional until she knew the full story. "Have they found a match?" Her voice shook and she swallowed.

Sharon shook her head sadly. "No. And I'm running out of time." She looked at Sue, her expression serious. "I can't do it anymore," she whispered.

"Do what?" Sue asked.

"Live. I can't live like this." By this point Sharon was sobbing. Huge tears worked their way down her cheeks. "I can't go on like this. I barely have enough energy to get out of bed and fix Katie breakfast." She sighed and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened them and looked back over at Sue. "I need you to take over for me."

"The ASL class?" Sue asked. "I'd be happy to, at least until you're back on your feet."

Sharon shook her head. "Sue, I'm not going to be coming back. There's a good chance that they won't find a match. At the rate I'm going I don't think I'll make it till New Years of this year."

Sue shook her head. A sob escaped her throat. She wasn't going to believe a single word of it. "Sharon, you can't give up. You've got to fight this thing. You have a daughter who needs you." She paused. "And you have me, and your students."

Again, Sharon shook her head. "I'm so tired, Sue."

Sue took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "I should go," she whispered and stood up. She was about to break down and didn't want to do it in front of Sharon.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Sharon said, her voice as soft as a slow running stream. "You know what they say, we think we have al the time in the world until we're reminded otherwise."

Sue nodded. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, signing because she didn't trust her voice at that moment. Her throat was starting to close up and her head was pounding form holding back sobs.

Sharon shook her head, smiling gratefully. "No, I'm fine. But could you pick up Katie from school?"

Sue nodded. "Sure, I can do that." She gave Sharon a hug and walked out of the apartment. Once inside her own, she let the tears flow. "It's not fair Levi," she sobbed as she curled up on the couch. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her friend was dying and she was powerless to do anything. "Please God," she whispered, "please give me strength."

By the time Sue got the energy to take Levi for his walk, the sun was setting and the wind was so cold it almost knocked her over as she stepped out of the apartment. She'd cried for what seemed like hours. It wasn't fair. Sharon had her whole life ahead of her. She was a mother, a teacher, a friend. She didn't deserve to be taken so suddenly.

But of course Sue knew she couldn't control God's plan. If it was his will for Sharon to come to his kingdom, Sue was going to have to let her go.

But why does it have to be now? Sue wondered as she walked toward the dog park with Levi in toe. The sky was a blanket of purple and orange and Sue knew she couldn't stay out long. There was something about being in the park after dark that gave her the creeps.

Tightening her grip on Levi's leash, Sue continued the walk toward the park. Around her, couples strolled past, holding hands, acting as if they didn't have a care in the world. As silly as this seemed, Sue's mind didn't turn to her own desires for someone to love, but instead she began thinking of Sharon.

If Jeffery had loved his wife and daughter even a tiny bit, he wouldn't have killed her. Sue didn't understand how someone could be so evil to the person they vowed to spend the rest of their life with. Maybe it was out of pure hatred, Sue reasoned, or maybe there was some other underline reason that had prompted him to do such a horrible thing. Whatever the reason, it wasn't going to become a reality.

I can't keep Sharon from dying, but I can keep her husband away from her, Sue thought. She removed Levi's leash and watched as he ran around the grassy area. Sighing, she sat down on a bench, breathing in the cold, fresh air. Her head still ached from crying so much and her eyes were red and puffy. For once she was thankful for the darkness; no one would have to know she'd been crying.

But I do need to tell someone, Sue thought. I can't keep this all inside. Sue stood up and walked over to where Levi was playing. "Come on, buddy, we have to go."

Levi came over to and sat down at her feet. He looked up at her, giving her a look that seemed to say "I'm not going anywhere."

Sue put Levi's leash on him and walked out of the park. It was completely dark by now and the city lights glistened in the darkness. The sky was clear and the moon bright. It was the perfect night for a stroll with someone…..with…..

Jack.

A wave of uncertainty and confusion passed over Sue as she realized what, or who, she'd been thinking about. It had been happening a lot lately. At times when she least expected it, she would find herself thinking of Jack. It was not so much when they were at work, but when she was in the park or out eating. She found herself imagining what it would be like to take a stroll with him in the park or sit under the stars…..

Sue shook her head, laughing to herself. She couldn't allow herself to think those things. Thoughts like that could lead to other things, things that just weren't appropriate. She and Jack were good friends. She'd come to trust him and depend on him. They were to that point in their friendship where Sue felt she could tell him anything and he'd listen, maybe not understand, but he'd listen. And that, Sue knew, was something she couldn't jeopardize.

Sue heaved a sigh of relief when she finally reached Jack's apartment building. She tried desperately to push the earlier thoughts from her mind. She couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgment, and she was very emotional right now. One wrong move and things could be destroyed forever.

Walking into the building, Sue took the elevator to Jack's floor. When she finally reached his apartment, she knocked, praying silently he'd be home.

And he was. A few seconds later the door opened and he appeared, still dressed in his work clothes.

"Hey!" he said. He was surprised to see her. She rarely ever came by unannounced. "Did you have a good day with Sharon?"

At the mention of her friend, Sue's heart began to pound and tears threatened their way down her cheeks. She could already feel another sobbing attack coming on and she wondered if she was going to be able to tell Jack that Sharon was dying without breaking down.

"I need to talk to you," Sue whispered. She swallowed.

Jack looked into Sue's eyes. They were red, as if she'd been crying for hours, and Jack wondered if maybe she had. Maybe this case was getting too much for her.

"Sure, come in," Jack said and held open the door. He watched as she stepped into the apartment, gripping Levi's leash. "Did you get any more information from Sharon?"

A sob escaped Sue's throat, and she realized at that moment that she wasn't going to be able to get through this without breaking down. "Sharon's dying, Jack," she whispered.

Sue's words hit Jack like a ton of bricks and suddenly he felt numb all over. When Sue had said she needed to talk to him he figured it was about the case, or going to dinner. He sure hadn't been expecting this.

"She has a weak heart," Sue continued. She was now sitting on the couch with Levi at her feet. Tears were evident on her face now and her voice shook as she spoke. "She's on the list for a heart transplant but she doesn't think she'll get it in time." Sue paused and looked at Jack, her jaw set in a straight line. "She's giving up, Jack. She doesn't want to live anymore." Another sob escaped Sue's throat. "It's not fair Jack. Why do bad things have to happen to good people? It should be Jeffery that's got the weak heart, not Sharon." Sue stopped when she realized what she'd said. "I didn't mean that."

"I know," Jack said. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her. "You're right, it isn't fair but we can't change God's plan. All you can do now is be there for her, and for Katie…." Sue cut him off.

"Katie will have no one, Jack," she said firmly. Her voice had an angry ring to it. "After Sharon is gone, " Sue took a deep breath, not sure if she trusted herself to say the words, "after Sharon is gone, Katie will have no one."

Jack looked into Sue's eyes. "Sue, I really think you should step away from this case. You're getting too emotionally involved. You need to be there for her as a friend. Let us handle the professional side."

Sue shoo her head firmly. "I can do this, Jack," she said. Her expression softened. "I need do to this. I can't keep her from dying, but at least I can watch her go knowing that I helped her in some way."

Jack sighed. He knew he could never persuade Sue to do something she didn't want to do. She was stubborn, and sometimes her stubbornness caused her to make decisions she knew weren't the right ones. Jack knew she shouldn't be on this case, not in the emotional state she was in. But he couldn't convince her.

"Jack, I know what you're thinking," Sue said, her voice breaking into his thoughts. For the first time since hearing the awful news, Sue smiled. "But I'm not going to let my emotions get in the way of the case. I haven't before."

Jack sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere. "Sue, you've already let your emotions get involved." He sighed again. "Look at what happened today."

Sue sighed. She knew Jack was right. But still, she couldn't bring herself to step away. Sharon needed her, and she wasn't going to be satisfied until she knew she had helped her, even if it was just the process of putting her husband behind bars. "Jack, I need to do this. Please." Sue looked at him pleadingly.

Jack sighed again. There was no way he could turn her down now. "Okay, but just remember you have the option of stepping away if it gets too much."

Sue smiled her thanks. "I know, and thank you, for everything."

Jack returned the smile. Together, they stood up and Jack embraced her in a comforting hug. It felt good to hold her in his arms. More than once, he'd imagined himself on the dance floor with her, or in the park, holding her in his arms, feeling the softness of her skin against his own, and the beating of her heart against his. It was a dream he'd never told anyone, not even Bobby.

Maybe someday, he thought as he held her. But then he had another thought. Life was short and he couldn't wait until the next of never to tell her. He had to tell her and it had to be soon.

"After the case," he whispered, "I'll tell her after the case is over."

Sue lifted her head. "Did you say something Jack?" She asked. A look of confusion and curiosity crossed over her face.

"No," Jack said quickly, suddenly feeling nervous. All the emotions that he'd been holding in for so long were finally starting to surface and he didn't know if he was ready to handle them just yet.

"Okay," Sue answered. She knew he was lying, but figured it best not to press on the subject. She knew he would tell her whatever it was that he'd said, when he was ready. "Well I'd better go," Sue said suddenly breaking the silence that had settled between them. She grabbed her purse and Levi's leash and headed for the door. But before she could open it, she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Thank you for telling me," he whispered. "You know that you can talk to me anytime, about anything."

Sue smiled knowingly. "I know," she whispered and reached for his hand, squeezing it. The simple touch sent a shiver down her spine and she quickly let go. She didn't know why she'd just done that, something had made her do it. "Well, bye," she said quickly and opened the door. She gave him another wave and walked quickly down the hall toward the elevator, toward home.

Apartment:

"Hey, I thought you were already at the college," Lucy said when Sue came walking through the door a few minutes later. She looked closely at her friend and noticed how red and puffy her eyes were, as if she'd been crying. "Are you OK? Where did you run off to? You didn't come back to the bullpen with Jack after you guys went to talk to Sharon."

Sue looked at her friend. She could feel a sob welling up in her throat and she swallowed to force it back down. "Sharon's dying, Luce," she whispered. She went over and sat down on the couch. Lucy sat down next to her. "She has a weak heart and if she doesn't get a transplant soon…" Sue let her voice trail off. She wasn't sure if she could utter the words again.

Lucy embraced her friend in a hug, not saying a word. "So, how is she doing?" she asked, trying to keep her own tears at bay. It was obvious Sue was very emotional at this moment. After all, she had gotten closer to Sharon then Lucy so this was going to be a lot harder on her.

Sue sighed and sat back against the back of the couch. "Not good. She barely has the energy to walk across a room. I don't even know how she's teaching." Sue looked over at Lucy. "She asked me to fill in for her, for the ASL class?"

"Are you going to?" Lucy asked.

Sue sighed. "I don't know. I don't think I can. It's just too hard. I need to be here for Sharon." Sue stood up. "I'm going to go get ready. I have to leave in twenty minutes." Sue walked into her bedroom and closed the door, leaving Lucy alone in the living room with Levi.

Lucy sighed. She hated to see her friend in so much pain, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm off, Luce," Sue said as she came out of the bedroom a few seconds later, Levi trailing at her heels. "I should be home by nine."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lucy asked.

Sue shook her head. "No, It's OK. Sharon will be there, I think," Sue said. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. As she was walking down the hall toward the elevator, she felt Levi paw at her leg. She looked around, wondering what he'd alerted her to, and finally saw Sharon slowly coming down the hall, her daughter Katie in toe. "Sharon," she called. "Do you want to ride with me over to the college?"

"That would be great, Sue," Sharon said. Even though she couldn't hear the gasps of breaths Sharon was taking, Sue could tell her friend was in a lot of pain. "I hate to ask you this on such short notice but do you think Katie could spend the night with you tonight? I have a doctor's appointment and can't take her to school in the morning."

Sue nodded. "Sure. Not a problem. We'll have fun, right, Katie?" Sue asked, looking down at the ten year old.

Katie's big brown eyes grew large with excitement. "Can I play with Levi?"

"Of course you can," Sue said brightly. She leaned down and whispered, "And you can even help me walk him in the morning."

Katie's eyes grew even larger. "Cool," she said.

"Thank you," Sharon said gratefully. "This helps out a lot."

"I'm happy to do it," Sue said.

The three women walked down the hall toward the elevator.

Later that night:

"Katie, did you brush your teeth?" Sue asked coming into her bedroom where Katie was sprawled out on her bed reading a book.

"Yes," Katie signed. She turned and looked at Sue, her expression somber. "Ms. Thomas…."

"You can call me Sue," Sue told the young girl. She sat down on the bed beside Katie. "Is something wrong, sweetie?"

"Have you ever had anyone close to you die before?" Katie asked.

Sue thought for a moment, wondering how to go about answering that question. She didn't want to frighten the girl but she didn't want to lie to her either. "Yes, I did. My grandmother, when I was about your age."

Katie didn't say anything. "My mommy's going to heaven," she whispered. A tiny tear fell down her cheek. "She's going to see Jesus."

Sue didn't answer.

"She doesn't know that I know that she's going to see him so don't tell her that I know," Katie said.

"I won't," Sue said. "Promise."

"I want to buy her something pretty, to wear when she meets Jesus," Katie said. She looked up at Sue. "Will you help me?"

"Of course I will," Sue said. She embraced the young girl into a hug. "I'll help you find the perfect present."

The next morning:

"So, what time did Katie finally get to sleep last night?" Lucy asked Sue as they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Katie was still asleep in Sue's bed, with Levi curled up next to her.

"Around mid-night," Sue answered. She sighed and stared down into her coffee cup. "She's being so brave Luce. I know she's hurting."

"She's a child, she doesn't deserve this," Lucy whispered sadly.

Sue nodded. "I know," she whispered back and stood up. She walked into her bedroom and found Levi licking Katie's face, trying to get her to wake up. "Levi, leave the poor child alone."

"Sue," the ten year old called sleepily.

Levi jumped off the bed and went to Sue, pawing at her. Then he looked back over at Katie.

"Morning sleepy head," Sue said cheerfully. She sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed the girl's forehead. "Time to get read for school."

Katie stuck out her bottom lip. "I don't want to go."

"I know you don't but you have to," Sue said. She ruffled the girl's hair. "Now come eat and then we'll get you dressed."

Katie groaned and got out of bed. After Sue helped her get dressed, they waked into the kitchen where Lucy was putting dishes into the dishwater.

"Morning, sleepy head," Lucy said to Katie. "Your mommy called."

"What did she say?" Sue asked.

"She said she'd pick Katie up from school," Lucy said. She saw the disappointed look on Katie's face. "What's wrong?"

"Sue said she was gonna take me shopping," Katie said, once again poking her lip out.

"I'll talk to your Mom," Sue assured the girl. "Now, let's eat and get you to school."

Bullpen: Later that morning:

"So, how's the little bugger working out?" Jack asked when Sue walked into the bullpen.

Sue shot him a look, but then broke into a smile. It was hard to stay mad at Jack when he was trying to lighten the mood. "She's good. She's not showing it but I know she's hurting. She's going to lose her only parent she has left, Jack."

Jack came over and took Sue's hand. "And you be there for her is the best thing you can do."

"I'm taking her shopping today after school," Sue said. She sighed and sat down, lost in thought. "I just wish I could do more."

"Well I hate to break up this tender moment but we have a jewel thief to catch," Myles said, breaking the silence that had suddenly settled over the bullpen.

"Tara, did you find anything?" Jack asked, looking over at the computer wiz of the group.

"Yes," Tara answered as she typed on her computer. She peered at the screen. "He just used his credit card at a diner downtown."

"Call the diner and tell them to make sure he doesn't leave," Jack said hurriedly. He went over to Sue's desk and gently touched her shoulder. "We've found Jeffery, Katie's father."

Relief washed over Sue and she stood up, following Jack and the rest of the agents out of the bullpen.

At a local diner:

"Let's go," Jack said as soon as they pulled up at the diner. He and Bobby leaped out of the car. Before closing the door, Jack leaned in toward Sue. "Stay here, do not move unless we tell you to."

Sue nodded. She watched as Jack walked into the diner.

Inside the diner, Jack and Bobby surveyed the booths.

"I don't see him," Bobby said.

"Me either," Jack said. He let out a sigh of frustration. "Let's go see if anyone knows anything." Jack walked over to the bar. "Excuse me," he called to the young waitress that was standing behind the counter. He pulled out the picture of Jeffery and his ID. "Excuse me, FBI, we're looking for this man. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he was in here about ten minutes ago," the waitress replied.

"Do you know where he went?" Jack asked. He knew that was the dumbest question in the world but he was desperate. He had to find Jeffery before it was too late.

The waitress shook her head ruefully. "No, sorry," she said and walked away.

Bobby slapped his head against the counter in frustration. "Now what do we do?"

"Think of a new plan," Jack said and walked out of the diner. He got back into the car and turned back to sue. "He wasn't in there."

"Jack," Sue whispered. "He's going to go try to find Katie, and Sharon. I think we should put them in a safe house."

Jack nodded. "I think you might be right."

Later that day: Apartment:

"Thanks so much for taking her this morning," Sharon said when Sue and Jack entered the apartment.

"No problem," Sue answered. She sighed and looked at her friend. "Sharon, we still haven't found Jeffery and we're afraid he's going to try to come after you and Katie. We think it would be better for the both of you if we put you in a safe house, just until we catch him. We'd get you everything you would need."

Sharon sighed. "What about Katie going to school?"

"We'll have someone with her at all times just in case he finds her at school," Jack said reassuringly. "We'll have an agent sleep in the next room; it could be Tara or Sue."

Sharon sighed. "If you think it will be best for us," she said. She looked at Sue. "You're going to catch him, right?"

"We're doing all we can," Sue assured her friend.

Just then, Katie pulled on her mother's shirt. "Mommy, Sue promised to take me shopping."

"She's right, I did promise," Sue said. She bent down to the younger girl. "We'll go in a few minutes, OK, just as soon as I finish talking to your Mom."

Katie nodded excitedly. "Okay."

"When would we have to move in?" Sharon asked.

"As soon as possible," Jack assured her. "Like today, if possible."

Sharon sighed and sank wearily onto the couch. Sue sat down beside her, putting an arm around her. "We're going to find him, you have my word."

She looked at Jack, who was looking at her with a stern expression on his face. "I'll call you and let you know when we have found a place."

Sharon nodded. "Thank you," she signed.

Sue nodded. "You're welcome." She bent down to Katie. "And I will see you in just a few minutes."

Katie nodded. "Okay."

Sue and Jack waved and walked out of the apartment. Once they were out of earshot of Katie and Sharon, Jack began talking.

"Sue, you know you can't make promises that you can't keep. It's unethical and not fair to Sharon, or to Katie," he said sternly.

"I'm going to find him Jack," she shot back, her voice just as stern. "I don't care what it takes. I'm going to find him." And with that, Sue took off toward the elevator and to the car, Levi following at her heels.

Downtown DC:

"So, do you have any idea what you want to get your Mom?" Sue asked as she walked with Katie in downtown DC looking for the perfect present for her mother.

Katie shook her head, her brown curls flying everywhere. "Nope." She looked up at Sue. "Do you have any ideas?"

Sue thought for a moment. "Maybe a necklace or a hat."

Katie shook her head no. "Nah, it needs to be something more practical."

Sue pointed toward a store. "How about we try there."

Katie nodded and the girls walked into the store. Soft music played in the background and a woman around thirty or so stood behind the front counter.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"No, thank you, we're just looking," Sue explained and followed Katie around the store. "See anything you like?" she asked the young girl.

Katie looked around and after a few minutes pointed to the very top shelf. "Those," she said.

Sue followed to where Katie was pointing and realized she was pointing at a pair of shoes. "I bet your Mom would love those." She reached up and took down the shoes. They were silver, with red bows on the top. Sue searched for a price but couldn't find one. "Excuse me," she said walking up to the counter. "Can you tell me how much these are?"

The lady took the shoes from Sue and checked the price. "Thirty dollars," she said.

Sue looked over at Katie. The girl seemed somewhat disappointed. "I can get them for you, if you want," Sue offered.

Katie shook her head. "No, I want to get them myself."

Sue smiled. She didn't know many ten year olds who would put their parents before themselves. It was an amazing thing to watch.

Just then, Sue felt her blackberry vibrate. Sighing, she reached down to check it. "Katie, we have to go," she said as soon as she read the message.

"What is it?" Katie asked as she followed Sue out of the store and out into the cold. It was already after sunset but the streets were still full of activity. "Did your friends find my father?"

Sue's mind raced as she tried to think of what to tell the girl. She didn't want to get her hopes up but she didn't want to leave her out of the loop either. "It was your mother," she said finally. She stopped walking and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "She's in the hospital. They think they've found her a heart."

Katie's eyes widened. "My mom is finally going to get a new heart?"

Sue nodded. She didn't want to seem too excited, in case it fell through and the surgery didn't happen. "Yes. Now come on, let's get to the hospital."

Hospital:

"Mommy!" Katie called when she saw her mother being wheeled out of a room. She let go of Sue's hand and ran to her. "Sue said you're going to get a new heart."

Sharon's gaze shifted toward Sue and for the first time in weeks, she smiled. "Yes, I am. Now you go stay with Sue and be good."

Katie nodded. Wrapping her arms around her mother, she whispered, "I love you, Mommy."

Sharon kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you too pumpkin."

Sue watched as the scene between mother and daughter unfolded. She closed her eyes, trying to imagining herself holding her daughter, whispering those simple words. I love you.

"Sue?" Katie called. She went over to the woman and gently touched her arm.

Sue opened her eyes and looked down at Katie. Bending down to her she said, :"Why don't you go find a snack for Levi while I talk to your mother?"

Katie nodded. "Okay." Sue handed the girl Levi's leash.

"Be careful with him, sweetie," Sharon told her daughter.

"I will, Mommy," Katie promised and started off down the hall.

Sue watched the young girl go and then went over to the bed. "You're going to be fine," she said as she as she gripped her friend's hand "God will look out for you."

"Thank you," Sharon whispered, looking up at Sue with total admiration in her eyes. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Sue smiled, trying not to show how scared she really was. She knew this was major surgery and that Sharon could possibly not come out of it alive.

Don't think about that, Sue told herself firmly. Think positive thoughts. "Good luck," she whispered and watched as Sharon was wheeled down the hall. Turning away, Sue started walking down the hall. She found Katie sitting in the waiting room with Levi….and…

Jack.

Sue did a double take. Yes, It was him, sitting beside Katie, talking to her as if he was her own father.

Once again, Sue closed her eyes, the dream entering her mind once more. Only this time, Jack was in it. He was pushing their daughter in the stroller and Sue was walking along side them, her arm around Jack's waist……

Sue quickly opened her eyes. She didn't want Jack to know she'd been dreaming about him in terms other than just a friend.

What is wrong with me, Sue asked herself as she walked over to Jack. She took a deep breath, hoping the nervousness she was suddenly feeling wasn't evident on her face.

"Jack?"

At the sound of his name, Jack looked up. Sue was standing before him, her face as white as a ghost. Jack's heart sank as he looked at her. She looked so tired and rundown, but most of all, she looked worried, and scared. "Hi," Jack said. He stood up. "Is she in surgery?"

Sue nodded. "Yes," she said, and before she knew what was happening, she was wrapping her arms around him. A sense of relief washed over her as he held her. And even though she couldn't hear them, Sue knew Jack was whispering words of comfort to her.

"She's going to be fine," Jack said soothingly when he broke the hug and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you for coming," Sue said. She sat down in a chair, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I know Katie likes having you around. You're going to make a great father someday." Sue stopped when she realized what she'd just said and her cheeks began to burn. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Jack nodded, a grin on his face. He loved watching Sue's face when she was embarrassed. "Yes." He tried to hold back his laughter, but it was too late.

Sue looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "It's not funny," she snapped and swatted him across the arm.

Jack stopped laughing and tried to put on a serious face. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "That was mean of me."

"It's OK," Sue whispered. She looked at him, wishing with all her heart she could tell him about the dream. But of course she couldn't, not here, not now, not when her friend's life was hanging in the balance.

Suddenly, a doctor appeared before them. "Ms. Thomas/"

Jack touched Sue's arm and pointed in the direction the doctor was standing. Sue looked at him, and her heart sank. She knew that expression. It was the same one the doctor had had the night her grandmother had died.

"Yes?" Sue whispered. She stood up and walked over to him. "Is something wrong?" Sue did her best to keep the emotion out of her voice, but it was no use. She could already feel tears welling up in her eyes.

I'm afraid I have some bad news," the doctor said. When he saw the expression on Sue's face he quickly added, "Your friend is fine. However, when we went in there to do the surgery we realized the heart was contaminated."

"So does that mean she can't have the heart?" Sue asked. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and was grateful Jack had put a hand on her shoulder.

The doctor nodded ruefully. "Yes, I'm afraid it does. I'm going to be discharging her soon and you can take her home."

Sue nodded. She watched as the doctor walked away and then turned to Jack. "It's not fair," she whispered tearfully. Unexpected anger began swirling around inside her. "It's not fair."

Jack reached up and caressed her cheek. "I know," he whispered as he pulled her into a hug, "I know."

A few hours later:

"Thank you for being here," Sharon said as Sue helped her to the bedroom.

"It's not a problem," Sue said with a smile. "That's what friends are for."

"Have you caught Jeffery yet?" Sharon asked as Sue covered her up with a blanket.

"Not yet," Sue told her ruefully. "But we're going to."

"I don't want my little girl to be left alone. I don't want him to come near her." Sharon looked up at Sue, her expression tender but serious. "Promise me this Sue, promise me that if you don't catch him, that you'll protect Katie. I know she won't go with anyone else. She trusts you."

Sue swallowed. She didn't know if she could keep this kind of promise but she wanted to honor her friend's wishes. "I promise," she whispered. She watched as Sharon closed her eyes.

"Mommy?" Katie's tiny voice whispered behind Sue.

Levi pawed at Sue and looked over at Katie. Sue turned around.

"Hey, you're mom's sleeping," Sue told the young girl. She quietly led Katie out of the room and closed the door.

"My Mommy won't get a new heart, will she?" Katie asked. She looked up at Sue. "You can tell me. I can handle the truth."

"No, sweetie she won't," Sue whispered. She led Katie over to the couch and sat down. "Your Mommy loves you so much….."

"I know," Katie said. "I know she does. That's why I HAVE to get those Christmas shoes. I have to. I want her to look beautiful when she meets Jesus."

Next day: Bullpen:

"Any leads?" Sue asked as soon as she walled into the bullpen early the next morning.

"Not yet," Jack said with a sigh. He came over to Sue, his expression full of concern. "How's Sharon. I heard about what happened."

"She's hanging on," Sue said. She went over and sat down at her desk. "I know I haven't been around much lately and I think you might be right."

"Right about what?" Jack asked.

"About me getting off the case. I'm getting too emotionally involved. I need to be there for Sharon."

Jack put a hand on Sue's shoulder. "I think that's wise, Sue. The most important thing you can do right now is be there for Sharon and Katie. Katie is going….."

"Please don't say it," Sue said, almost panic stricken. She stood up. "I'm going to go see how Sharon's doing and think of a way for Katie to raise money."

"Raise money?" Tara asked. "For what?"

"Katie wants to buy her Mom Christmas shoes," Sue said. A sob escaped her throat, "for her mom for when she meets Jesus."

Jack went over and put an arm around Sue, letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Sue whispered and released from his grip. She would afraid that if she hugged him too long she wouldn't be able to let go. Forcing a smile, she turned toward the group. "Well, page me if you need anything."

"We will," Tara said. "And maybe you could collect coke cans. I did that when I was a kid."

"That's so overrated," Bobby pointed out. "She needs to do something that's in the 21st century.

Everyone began talking all at once, throwing out suggestions, that Sue couldn't keep up. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she walked out of the bullpen, leaving the team to bicker without her.

A few minutes later she arrived at Sharon's apartment and got out her key. Sharon had given her a key so she could let herself in, without Sharon having to get out of bed to answer the door.

Sue walked into the apartment and was surprised to find the TV turned to cartoons and Katie and Sharon on the couch.

"Hi," Sharon said. "I thought you'd be at work."

"I was," Sue said coming over to them. She put her key back into her purse. She was about to tell Sharon that she'd taken herself off the case but decided against it. She didn't want to upset her any more than she already was. "It was slow today. We didn't really have many leads so I decided to come see you." She walked over to Katie, giving her a stern look. "And you miss Katie, why aren't you in school?"

"We don't have school till January," Katie told her. "We're out for the Holidays."

Sue nodded. "Well then, why don't we go and….shop," Sue whispered.

Katie's eyes widened and she turned to her mother. "Can I mommy?"

"If Sue doesn't have anything else to do," Sharon said.

"I am yours for the afternoon," Sue said with a smile. She turned to Sharon. "Is there anything you need from the store?"

Sharon nodded. "I started making a list this morning It's in the kitchen."

Sue nodded. "We won't be long."

"Thank you, for everything," Sharon said. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm happy to help," Sue said. She could feel another sob work its way up her throat and quickly swallowed. "Well, let's go then." She quickly grabbed the list from the kitchen and hurried Katie out the door.

"It's OK to cry," Katie said as they took the elevator down to the lobby and out to the car.

Sue nodded. "I know," she whispered. She looked at the young girl, forcing a smile. "So, where to now?"

"The park," Katie said. She smiled. "I have a great idea on how to raise money for my mom's present."

Sue nodded happily. "Well then let's go."

Bullpen:

"I have something," Tara said suddenly, her voice echoing into the silent room. The atmosphere in the room had turned somber since Sue had left. Everyone felt bad for what she was going through, but didn't know how to help.

"What?" Jack asked.

"SOG just saw a man that fits his description going into Sue's apartment building. Isn't Sharon her neighbor?"

"Sharon," Jack said. Fear gripped him and he reached for his coat. He raced out of the bullpen.

"Do you think Jeffery could be heading for the apartment?" Bobby asked.

"It means he's at the apartment," Jack said. He pressed the elevator button and glanced around, waiting for the doors to open. "I just hope we're not too late."

Park:

"You my dear, are brilliant," Sue said. "An hour of singing, and signing I might add, and you raised over forty dollars. I'm impressed."

Katie smiled. "Thank you." She laughed. "I felt like a homeless person. People kept giving me strange looks."

"It was still lovely," Sue said with a smile. "Now, let's get home to your Mom. We can go and get the shoes tomorrow."

Katie nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

The girls got into the car and drove back to the apartment. When they arrived, Sue noticed Jack's car parked out front and several police cars. A sudden fear surged through her and she jumped from the car.

"Oh, God, no," she muttered. She raced into the building, Katie following closely behind her. She turned around abruptly. "Katie, go wait in the car."

"No. I'm coming with you," Katie snapped and pushed past her. She started running up the stairs and almost collided with….her father. She stepped back, total shock taking over her body. "Dad?" she whispered. She looked at Sue.

"Don't worry, Katie," Jack said. He held Jeffery firmly by the shoulders.

"You can't keep me from my kid," Jeffery screamed as he was led down the stairs, ignoring the pleas from Jack and Bobby to remain silent.

"Where's my Mom?" Katie asked tearfully and tore up the stairs.

"Sharon's fine," Tara told Sue. "We got to her just in time."

A wave of relief washed over Sue. "Thank God." Grabbing Levi's leash, she walked up the stairs and into the apartment. As soon as she saw that Sharon was unharmed, she ran into her arms. "Thank God," she whispered.

"Your friends are very smart," Sharon said. She tried to force a smile but Sue could tell she was still shaking. "I don't know how he found me," she whispered tearfully. "I heard the door open and I thought it was you. Then _he _appeared in the doorway. He started telling me about how I abandoned him and all this stuff. I was so scared, Sue. Thank God you're friends showed up when they did."

"It's our job," Sue said.

"They saved my life."

Sue shook her head. "No, God did. God saved your life."

A few hours later:

"I'm leaving Sharon," Sue told her friend. "Katie just wanted to say goodnight."

Katie came over to her mom's bed. "Mommy?"

"Come here, pumpkin," Sharon said. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I know, Mommy," Katie said. She smiled at her mother. "Will you do me a favor?'

"Anything, darling."

"Tell Jesus to get you a new heart. I don't want you to leave me." Tiny tears came to Katie's eyes.

"Sweetie, Mommy doesn't have a choice." She patted her daughter's chest and with tears in her eyes she said, "But I will always be right here. Anytime you need me."

Sue came over to the bed. "Come on, darling, you're mommy needs her rest."

"I love you, Mommy," Katie whispered and got up off the bed. Reluctantly she followed Sue into her bedroom. "Goodnight, Sue."

Sue kissed the girl's cheek. "Night, Katie. Sleep well." Sue turned to go but then turned back around when Levi pawed at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Katie asked.

"Of course!" Sue said. She came over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

It was a few moments before Katie spoke but finally she said, "When my mommy goes to Heaven will you take care of me? I know Mommy wouldn't want a stranger to take care of me."

For the millionth time that day Sue felt tears well in her eyes. She didn't understand how someone so young could be so smart. "We'll see, Katie, OK."

Katie nodded. 'Goodnight."

Sue stood up. "Goodnight." Sue walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. "I'm leaving," she told Sharon. "Call if you need anything."

"I will," Sharon said. "And thank you."

Sue nodded. "You're welcome." Grabbing her keys, Sue let herself out of the apartment and walked to her own. When she walked in the living room she found Lucy sitting on the couch.

"How's Sharon?" Lucy asked.

Sue sighed and sat down wearily. "She's hanging in there, Luce. But I'm afraid she doesn't have much time left."

Next day: Bullpen:

"You guys, I think we should do something for Sue," Jack said, his voice barely a whisper. "To say thank you and to honor Sharon."

"That's a great idea," Lucy said. She sighed. "It's been hard on her these last couple of weeks."

"How's Sharon doing?" Bobby asked.

Lucy sighed. "Not good. Sue has to practically live there now. Sharon can't even get out of bed."

The group all stood there, each thinking their own somber thoughts.

"Well I hope you guys enjoy your pity party, I however, am off to Christmas at the cape," Myles said. He waved and walked out the door.

"Well he's helpful," Lucy mumbled. She turned to Jack. "Okay, can you bring drinks?"

"Drinks, got it," Jack said. He sighed, his expression grim. This wasn't going to be just another fun Christmas party; this was going to be honoring someone who was going home to Jesus.

Meanwhile, At Sharon's apartment, Sue stood in the kitchen fixing Katie dinner. Katie sat in the living room with her mother, watching TV.

"I know boy I know you're hungry," Sue said wearily. Sharon's health was going down hill quickly and she couldn't even get out of bed. So Sue had volunteered to help out. "I am too." Sighing, she took the tray of food into the living room.

"Thanks, Sue," Sharon said. She took the oxygen mask off her face so Sue could see her lips. "Go on, Katie, go eat."

"You need to eat too," Sue said. She was worried at how weak Sharon seemed to be getting. "You need to keep your strength up."

"What for?" Sharon asked, her voice cold.

Tears came to Sue's eyes. "For your daughter. She needs you. I need you." Another sob escaped Sue's throat. It seemed like every time she thought about Sharon she burst into tears.

"I can't, Sue," Sharon said. "I'm so tired." She looked up at her friend. "Promise me this, Sue. Promise me that you'll take care of Katie. She doesn't trust anyone else. Please Sue. I want to know my daughter will be OK, and I know she will be if she stays with you."

Sue swallowed. "Sharon, I can't…."

"Please," Sharon pleaded. She closed her eyes. "I'm so tired, I'm so tired…."

Sue turned away. She wanted to be there for her friend, really wanted to, more than anything, but she didn't know how much more she could take. It was emotionally draining.

"Sue?" Katie tugged on Sue's shirt. "We need to go shopping. It's Christmas Eve. I have to get Mom's present."

"Okay, let me clean up first," Sue told the girl.

"No," Katie snapped. She was near tears by this point. "We have to go now. We don't have much time." Katie pulled at Sue's sleeve.

"Okay, sweetie, calm down." Sue grabbed her coat, told Sharon where they were going and headed out the door, leaving her blackberry on the table.

Downtown:

"Hurry!" Katie screamed as she practically dragged Sue down the street. They ran into the department store.

"I'm sorry, we're closing," the man at the desk said.

"I have to get those shoes," Katie said. She ran to the shelf and pointed to the silver shoes. "Please, sir……

_Sir I wonna buy these shoes. _

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. _

_Could you hurry soon, _

_Daddy says there's not much time. _

_She's been sick for quite a while and _

_I know these shoes will make her smile, and _

_I want her to look beautiful when Mama meets Jesus tonight. _

"Please sir," Sue pleaded. "This is really important." She leaned in closer. "Her mother is dying and she really wants to get her these shoes. She's worked very hard to raise the money."

The man sighed. "Give me the shoes."

Sue smiled brightly. "Thank you," she signed.

Sharon's apartment:

"Mommy!" Katie squealed as she ran into the apartment. She stopped dead in hher tracks w hen she noticed all the people sitting beside her Mom's bed.

"Jack, Lucy, what are all of you doing here?" Sue asked, surprised to see her friends.

"They came for you," Sharon said. Her breaths came out in short gasps.

"Mommy?" Katie walked ovr to the bed, her voice soft and scared. She held out the box that contianed the shoes. "I got you a present."

Sharon managed a weak smile. She took the box from her daughter and opened it. "Oh, sweetie, they're beautiful."

"Here, let me help you put them on," Katie said. She lifted the blanket off her mom's feet and slipped the shoes onto her mother's feet. "Now you look pretty....for Jesus."

Sharon smiled, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I love you baby."

Katie looeked up at Sue, who was also crying. "I love you too, Mommy."

Sharon hugged her daughter and with one last breath, went home to God.

"Has she gone to Jesus?" Katie whispered. She held tightly to her mother's still form.

"Yes, honey," Sue said gently. She bent down beside the little girl, "She's gone home to Jesus."


End file.
